Bakugan Core Corruption
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: When an evil from another dimension takes the energy of the Perfect Core for himself and his golden Bakugan, the Battle Brawlers need to spring into action. However, this evil has help: two White Ones who go by the names of Naag and Nawver. . . .
1. Invader From a Different Dimension

**Bakugan: Core Corruption**

**Chapter One: Invader From A Different Dimension**

The fabric of time and space itself shattered above the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. Before the universe had a chance to repair this hole, a black metallic star-ship surged through the hole. It just made it. It was a long and thin star-ship with a huge rear with powerful rocket engines, and a narrow pointed front with a clear glass cockpit.

The cockpit opened, and out jumped a man dressed in a blue leather flight suit. He wore a helmet on his head with a ruby red, transparent vizor that went down to partly cover his eyes and stopped between his nose and upper lip. He floated in mid air over to the pulsating Perfect Core.

"Halt!"

Apollonir, Clayf, Excedra, Frosch, Lars Lion, and Oberus surrounded him. The Six Legendary Soldiers were upon him!

The mysterious stranger just smiled, and he took out a golden Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted as he threw it, "Go! Draco-Ra!"

With a flash, a huge solid gold creature that appeared to be half eagle and half dragon appeared.

"He is nearly as big as Dragonoid Colossus!" Exedra gasped.

"Ability Activate! Flash of Sun-god!" the man said, holding up the Ability Card.

"As you wish, master Asmodian," Draco-Ra said, and he opened his wings and sent out a powerful blast of light.

"Gah! No! He's blinded us!" Apollonir gasped. His eyes, as well as the other Soldiers' eyes, were opened wide and blinded to white.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off, but I'm afraid your sight won't be able to help you once I absorb the Perfect Core!" Asmodian said. He then raised another Ability Card and shouted, "Ability Activate! Life Force Transfer Fusion!"

With that, Asmodian's body began to become dark mist. Soon, all that was left of his Life Force was one point, and all that was left of his body was left eye. The eye looked up at Draco-Ra to see the rest of it's body fused onto the top of the Bakugan's head.

"Perfect!" Asmodian said from the top of Draco-Ra, "In this form, I should be able to absorb the Perfect Core without being destroyed!" Asmodian then extended a metallic mechanical claw on his arm. The claw reached out and plunged itself into the Perfect Core.

* * *

><p>Back at the Bakugan Battle Brawler's Headquarters, Neo Dragonoid was having a training battle with Blade Tigera, and so far, it seemed like both Bakugan were evenly matched.<p>

"Is that all you got!" Runa laughed, "Come on! Give Tigera a real challenge!"

Dan smirked at this and said, "Come on, Drago! Show her what you're made of!"

"I'm all for that!" Drago said.

"Let's go already!" Tigera shouted.

Dan pulled out an Ability Card and said, "Alright! Here we go! Ability Activ-."

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Drago had suddenly collapsed, and he was clutching the green gem on his chest.

"Drago!" Dan shouted in concern.

"What the heck?" Shun said, with an eyebrow raised as he watched from the side lines.

"Wha- wha- what's happening?" Marucho asked nervously.

Drago was breathing heavily and shuddering, full of pain. "URRGH! My body! I'm. . .I'm. . ."

And then, all of a sudden, the gem on his chest shattered, and two beams of light shot out and flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Asmodian was so focused on the stream of energy coursing down the claw and into his body that he didn't notice the two beams of light that entered the silent core as well.<p>

"Urgh! Gah! So much power!" Asmodian moaned.

"Master! Are you okay?" Draco-Ra said in concern.

"Urrrrgh! This power is stronger than I thought it would be! It'll destroy us both like faulty fuses if I don't lighting the load, and I think I know how! With the power of the Infinity Core and Silent Core fused within this Perfect Core, I use some of this power to resurrect the last two Bakugan who have touched this power! Arise Wavern! Arise Naga! May these White One twins be reborn!"

Out of the Perfect Core shot two columns of light, which then folded in on themselves, and then burst to reveal two dragon-like Bakugan with pale white scales.

Asmodian roared out as the Perfect Core imploded and surged down the claw, through his body, and down into Draco-Ra.

Asmodian breathed out heavily as the claw retracted back to him, and he became mist again, and reformed back around the eye he left behind.

"Aha! We can see again!" Clayf sighed as sight returned to the six soldiers.

"Yes, but we are too late! They have taken the Perfect Core!" Apollonir cried out in anguish.

"That's right! So now, behold Draco-Ra's ultimate power!" Asmodian exclaimed, and he raised an ability card and shouted, "Ability Activate! Solar Beam of Stone!"

Draco-Ra's eyes glew with golden fire, and then, with a final flash of light, it was over.

There the six Legendary Soldiers stood, turned to stone.

"Excellent," Draco-Ra said.

Asmodian smiled and turned to the two White Ones who were just watching with shocked expressions on their faces.

_"Their memories should be gone, which is good for my plans," _he thought, and he said to the two Bakugan, "Do you know who you are?"

"No. . ." Wavern said softly, then she turned to Naga and said, "All I know is that he is my brother."

Naga nodded and said, "Yes, I'm afraid that's all I remember as well."

Asmodian smiled and said, "Well then, let me fill you in. These six Bakugan you see before you are evil beings who wanted to control all of New Vestroia under their absolute rule. Luckily, I knew what to do. I was able to harness the power of the Perfect Core to enhance Draco-Ra's power. It's energy made his ability effect permanent. Their stone imprisonment will never wear off! With them gone, I will be able to restore New Vestroia to your rule!"

"Our rule?" Naga asked in confusion.

"Yes! Your scales are white to signify that you are the Whi-, er, _Pure _Ones, the superior race of Bakugan. Therefore, you are the rightful rulers of this world. These six villains had killed you, but I used the power of the Perfect Core to bring you back. Of course, before we take care of your reign, we have one small problem to solve."

Asmodian pointed, and Naga and Wavern turned to see a terrible sight. Where the Perfect Core once was, now there was a huge, black, dark void that was slowly expanding.

Asmodian sighed and said, "It appears as if the removal of the Perfect Core has left a void, leaving New Vestroia very unstable. No matter. Draco-Ra."

Draco-Ra nodded as Asmodian hit a button on a control panel on his wrist, which caused a door on his star-ship to open. Draco-Ra flew over to the ship and took out several large metal rings. Soon, he had the rings spinning around the Black Void like a gyroscope.

"I knew this would happen in advance, so I came prepared," Asmodian said, "I shall build a machine to stabilize the Void. However, I will need a few more parts, and that's where you two will come in. With the power of the Perfect Core, Draco-Ra will teleport you to specific locations where the parts I need can be found. I will supply you with the means to send them back here. Once you collect all the parts and I fix the Void, then we can get on with establish my-, er, _your_ reign Your Majesties. Oh yes, and one more thing."

Draco-Ra turned into his smaller sphere form and returned to Asmodian's hand.

_"I do not want power to corrupt them and turn them against me, so I'll make sure to use an equal dose of both Silent Core and Infinity Core energy on them," _Asmodian thought, and while clutching Draco-Ra in his fist, Asmodian sent beams of energy at the two white Bakugan. When the light faded, they had changed. They now wore golden armor that complimented their wings, went across their chests, and hid their faces.

Naga nodded, "Good! Very good!"

"Wait a minute, we don't even know our names," Wavern said.

Asmodian smiled and said, "Oh, do forgive great Pure Ones. Your names are Gaan and Nawver of course. Now come, we have so much to do and so little time to do it."

_"Fools," _Asmodian thought, _"Soon, with this power, Draco-Ra and I shall rule New Vestroia!"_


	2. The Raid of the Pure Ones

**Bakugan: Core Corruption**

**Chapter 2: The Raid of the Pure Ones**

Drago was on the ground, in shock from the ordeal he just went through through. His shattered chest gem was still smoking from the explosion.

"Drago, buddy, are you alright?" Dan asked.

"DO I _LOOK_ ALRIGHT?" Drago roared in frustration.

He and Tigera then returned to their small spherical forms and the battle was terminated.

"What could have caused this?" Alice said in shock.

Drago floated over to Dan's shoulder and said apologetically, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Dan, but nothing like _that_ ever happened to me before."

Dan laughed nervously and said, "Well, you _were_ right, I mean, 'are you okay?' kind of a dumb question, I mean, that explosion, yeah. . ." Dan's voice trailed off miserably as his smile fell.

"Grr, and just as I was about to get the upper hand," Tigera growled.

"What?" Runo shouted, her blue hair swinging in frustration, "Drago just _exploded _and you're worried about a stupid battle?"

"Er, I beg all of your pardons, but. . ." Angelo Preyas began, and then he flipped over and Diablo Preyas opened up and concluded, ". . .You idiots all better quit talking and look outside right now!"

The Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan all ran outside to see a bizarre sight. Far out in the sky was a huge black void, and what made it worse was that it appeared to be expanding.

"What is that?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's appearance is a coincidence," Drago said.

Marucho pulled at his own hair and moaned, "Ahh! So much is going on at once! We don't even know why!"

Storm Skyress opened up and said, "Well, if that thing up there keeps expanding, we'll all be inside it before long!"

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. Everyone turned to see a small rocket-like capsule flying into the sky, and then vanishing with a flash.

"Now what?" Shun shouted angrily.

"That came from Grandfather's Lab!" Alice shouted, and she immediately started running off to the lab.

"Bu wait! What is going on?" Marucho shouted out in despair as he ran after the other Battle Brawlers.

* * *

><p>As they stood huge in their badly smashed and now ceiling-less laboratory, Gaan and Nawver watched the capsule take off.<p>

"Good, our work is complete. Well, it is _here_ at least," Nawver said

"I demand that you tell me who sent you and why you're here!" Dr. Michael shouted.

"It concerns things that do not concern you, human," Nawver said.

"Indeed," Gaan said slowly.

"What is it?" Nawver said, noticing something strange in his voice.

"Something about this human. . ." Gaan began, but he was cut off when the Battle Brawlers rushed into the lab.

"Grandfather!" Alice shouted, and she ran over to Dr. Michael.

"What the-? Bakugan?" Dan gasped when he saw Gaan and Nawver.

"Who are you mutants?" Tigera asked.

"Mutants?" Gaan shouted, his eyes glowing with rage, "How dare you? Don't you know who we are?"

"Of course we don't, that's why we're asking, obviously!" Shun shot back impatiently.

"Forgotten rulers of the Bakugan universe," Nawver began.

"The ones who killed us now fell into a curse," Gaan continued.

"We will save the universe from being destroyed!"

"We take what is necessary to fix the Black Void!"

"Pure Queen Nawver!"

"Pure King Gaan!"

"Purest of Genes! Purest of Race!"

"We are the Pure Ones, and next to us. . ."

"You're all a disgrace!" the two white Bakugan shouted as they struck strong poses.

"Purest of _what_?" Skyress said, "They're crazy!"

"Wait a minute, did they say Black Void?" Marucho said.

"Yes indeed, we take what we need from this place so it can be fixed," Nawver said.

"Hold on a second!" Tigera said, "Since when did you two rule New Vestroia? Never! That's when! And another thing, you two are white not because you're pure, but because you're both powerless mutants!"

"We are _not_ mutants!" Gaan roared.

"Yes you are! You're both powerless mutants! Byproducts of Bakugan evolution! That's what White Ones are!"

"No!" Drago shouted, "Enough of this Tigera! You speak of White Ones as if they are completely useless, and we all know _that_ is not true." Drago then fell silent as memories of Wavern entered his head.

_"Until we meet again, my dear. . ."_

"Wavern. . . we will meet again, I swear it. . ." Drago said quietly.

"Drago. . ." Dan said as he looked over at his friend.

"Enough!" Gaan shouted, "I don't have a clue what you mean by 'White Ones'. We are _Pure Ones_! It seems as if your Drago seems to have some memories of the true nature of the Pure Ones. Perhaps he is fighting off the brainwashing that those six fiends must have placed upon you all."

"Wait a minute, six? You don't mean the Legendary Soldiers, do you?" Alpha Hydranoid called out.

"Legendary Soldiers?" Nawver asked.

"Stop! Enough of these lies!" Gaan shouted, "Ability Activate! Vestroia X!"

"Impossible! A Bakugan can't activate an Ability Card by themselves!" Dr. Michael gasped.

Gaan roared as the light of the Perfect Core formed around him.

"No way! The Perfect Core!" Dan gasped.

Gaan roared louder and louder as the light glew brighter and brighter, until with a final flash, the two White Ones were gone.

"They've escaped," Julie said.

"Obviously," Runa said.

"Grandfather, what happened? What did they want?" Alice asked.

Dr. Michael shook his head sadly and said, "I just don't believe it. They appeared out of nowhere, broke the gate to New Vestroia in pieces, and placed it into a rocket capsule. Undoubtedly you saw it blast off."

"But why would they want to steal that?" Dan asked.

"Someone must have sent them," Shun said.

"But who? And how were they able to harness the power of the Perfect Core?" Drago asked.

"Whoever it was must have done something to both the Six Legendary Soldiers and the Perfect Core. That's why that thing happened to you. The power of the core must have just left you somehow," Dan said.

"But how can we stop whoever it is?" Alice said.

"We need to go to New Vestroia and check on the Perfect Core," Drago said.

"How! The gate to New Vestroia has been stolen!" Dr. Michael exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gaan and Nawver were stealthily flying away from Professor Clay's Lab, carrying a large collection of Mechanical Bakugan components.<p>

"The Professor will never know that we were here," Gaan commented.

"You don't suppose Asmodian would have wanted us to eliminate all witnesses?" Nawver commented.

"Surely not! Once we regain our rightful place as rulers of New Vestroia, all will understand that we had to do what we did," Gaan said, "Besides, we can't have 'innocent blood on our hands,' so to speak. That's why I only used the Vestroia X ability to distract them and escape instead of destroying them, which I easily could have done. Also, that human. . . he looks so. . . familiar. . ."

Suddenly, Gaan's eyes widened and he said, "Hal-G!"

"What?" Nawver asked.

"That human! That's the name my mind gave him! But, I still don't remember him."

Nawver lowered her head and said, "Does the name 'Dragoruny' remind you of anything?"

"No, but wasn't one of those Bakugan named Drago?"

Nawver nodded and said, "Yes. Perhaps these two individuals, or maybe even every one of that group we met knows something about our past."

"But they did not recognize us."

"You are forgetting the armor hat Asmodian gave us. Perhaps it has disguised us so that they could not."

"But still, they called us mutants!" Gaan said angrily.

"But not my dear Dragoruny," Nawver whispered tenderly, her eye glazing over. She then suddenly shook her head rapidly and said, "What the-? Why did I say that like that just now? What the heck is going on here?"

"Grr, even though he did not allow Tigera to verbally degrade us, I still don't like that Drago. Just thinking of him makes a fire arise in my chest."

Nawver placed a wing on Gaan's shoulder and said, "Relax brother, we can concentrate on _that_ problem once we fix _this_ problem." As she said "this", she gestured with her other wing at the Black Void in the sky. It was now three times as big as it was when it had first appeared, and it was still growing.

"Then we have no time to waste!" Gaan said, and the two Bakugan teleported away.


End file.
